


chocolate tummy aches

by septiplierhink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, i try my best, i'm not good with tags, of sorts, why is that an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: bam binge eats after a photoshoot, resulting in a horrible tummy ache that yugyeom has no problem kissing away.or mindless yugbam fluff because yugbam needs love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i ate way too much ice cream and got sick, and everything in my life is yugbam, so this happened.
> 
> i apologize for any typos, enjoy!

The dorm was empty, except for Bambam, of course. He'd done a solo photoshoot that day, unable to join the rest of the band for rehearsal. He didn't mind that much though. He could use some time to himself. Probably spent watching dramas, or catching up on weekly idol or something of that sort.

The only thing he really missed... the only person he really missed was Yugyeom. They'd been "together" or whatever that meant, for almost two months. When the boys spend hardly anytime in the dorm, aren't allowed to show any physical affection beyond fan service outside, and barely have any alone time, nothing really changed since they had confessed to each other.

Short kisses at dusk, subtle cuddling as they slept, lazy smiles in the morning. It's not like they didn't do any of that stuff before they'd "gotten together". Regardless, they were happy, and the love was there.

Bambam was presently sprawled out on the couch, watching reruns of some drama from the week before. The dialogue acting as background static as he thought. His thoughts wandered. He thought about the band, as he usually did. He thought about Yugyeom. He thought about the people who shipped them. He thought about that a lot these days. It didn't bother him necessarily, just something to think about.

Bam continued to think, caught up in his thoughts as he continuously dug a spoon into the ice cream tub sitting in his lap. Bringing the utensil repeatedly up to his mouth. He'd worked so for so long and so hard for that photoshoot, now that it was over, he could stand to gain a bit of weight back. It was the healthy thing to do. So here he sat, lounging on the couch, making his was through an ice cream tub, boyfriend on his mind. Young love, what else.

Within under half an hour, Bam was left with an empty ice cream tub, and a vicious, painful stomach ache.

However, not twenty minutes later, Yugyeom arrived at the dorm. He was alone, not uncommon when the band often went out for dinner after long rehearsals. He swung the door open, quickly removing the scarf from around his neck and casting his jacket aside. He slipped off his shoes, placing them respectfully in row with the rest. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, strolling into the main room he called out.

"Bammie, you home?"

His voice was met with a groan. Pained almost. He looked around before acquiring where the noise had come from. He turned around to see a boy spread out on the couch, hands draped over his stomach. He approached the couch, taking a seat at the end, nudging Bam's feet aside so he had a spot to sit.

Yugyeom looked down at the boy. A pained expression on his face, his eyes closed, not sleeping, but appearing to be in discomfort.

The younger leaned down, pressing his lips against Bambam's, the taste of chocolate ice cream and coffee registering as he lightly sucked his boyfriend's lips

"Ughh, no, Yug. Please don't"

Yugyeom laughed, the elder's eyes opened suddenly. He pushed Yugyeom away, hands flat against the materiel of his shirt.

Alas, Yugyeom leaned down again, pulling Bambam up and onto the couch's arm rest. He placed a hand on either side of Bam's body, pinning him against the couch. He leant down again, bringing a hand up to Bambam's cheek as he went in for another kiss.

Denied, he was pushed off again.

"Yug, I'm serious" Bam began, hunching over his stomach, "I feel sick and disgusting"

"And why's that, babe?"

"I dunno, I never feel sick, why do I have to be sick now?" Bam complained again, still looking down at his abdomen.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Yugyeom reached for the empty ice cream tub rested on the coffee table shortly in front of them.

The elder looked away, half embarrassed, half ashamed of his binge eating.

"..Probably"

Yugyeom shoved his boyfriend's shoulder lightly.

"And why would you do something like that?" Yugyeom set the tub back down.

"I was hungry, Gyeom. You can't blame me" Bam laid down again, rubbing circles into his tummy.

"Well I bailed on free dinner from Jackson to see you for kisses and cuddles and now you're too sick to kiss me" Yugyeom crossed his arms, "So yes, I can blame you"

Bambam rolled over in pain, a sickeningly sweet ache radiating through his body. He groaned again, kicking Yugyeom in the process.

Yugyeom took ahold of Bambam's hips, steadying him until the boy ceased his painful squirming. He lifted up the bottom of Bam's sweatshirt. He ran his hands over the boy's skin. He pressed his fingers lightly down into his abdomen. He began to rub soft circles into Bam's tummy, as the elder had done before.

He massaged Bam's abdominal region for a while longer, examining his face for any mood changes. Eventually the boy exhibited less irritation, a smile even playing on his lips as the pads Yugyeom's fingers press down under his belly button.

"Is that better, babe?" Yugyeom continued to rub into Bam's tummy, leaving a trail of shivers everywhere his fingers touched.

"Yeah, thank you" Bambam closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of Yugyeom's lingering touch.

Yugyeom smiled, he ran his fingers up further, pushing the edge of Bambam's clothing even further. He leant down again, beginning to kiss over Bambam's soft core. He pressed small, drawn out kisses to his tanned abs. Only the sounds of lips puckering against skin filling the room.

He slid a hand off Bambam's sides and clasped it in the boy's own. He interlaced their fingers as he continued to kiss and soothe Bam's aching tummy.

He gave Bambam's hand a light squeeze as he nuzzled his nose against the elder's torso. He shuffled up further on his boyfriend's body. Yugyeom kept his and Bam's hands locked together, resting himself against the boy, he lulled his head against his chest.

Neither spoke, only Yugyeom taking in the slow sounds of Bambam's heartbeat. He listened to the slow successions for a long time. The two laid there, not a word from one of them. Yugyeom tuned his head, kissing over Bam's heart and giving his hand a squeeze once more.

Yugyeom rested his head back down, laying on top of the elder, he didn't move, just listened to his heart, hearing the whoosh of blood running through his veins. He laid there, knowing he had a place in Kunpimook's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so out of practice ahh. this might be really bad i'm sorry!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr and talk yugbam with me, i'm @sweaterpawslogan
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
